Freed from the Monster inside
by Dat.Band.Geek
Summary: "I'm your little sister don't you remember me. I know its been like 13 years but you should still remember me Freed." The girl explained "I'm sorry miss I had a little sister but she died 13 years ago along with the rest of my family, due to a fire in my home." "I can't belive you don't remeber me. I survived the council found me and healed me then I ran away looking for you dammit
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am back again with my new story. Freed from the monster I think. anyway I do not own FairyTail.**

* * *

A girl of 14 walks down a rocky dirt road and stands at the entrance to the small town. Magnoila. Her long brown locks hung down to her waist blowing slightly in the cool summer breeze. She took a deep breath and steadily walked the clean paved paths of the street of the town. Little fruit stands and more lined the sidewalks of this lovely small town. she stopped inn front of a boy crying on the pavement. Tears pouring out of his little eyes. "Whats wrong son." The boy looked up the tears clearly visible in his eyes. "My dad left me a couple years ago and I can't find him." "Well I'm surehe'll come back soon." The boy looked up at her with curious eyes. "Are you a wizard?" she nodded "I am why would you like to know?" The boys face lit up as if it made his day. "Come on! Master would be so proud of me if I recruited a member." she smiled as the boy grabbed her hand and dragged her down the sidewalk towards the tall building in the center of town. It was the one and only _Fairy Tail_. "Come on let's go in!" This boy was very enthusiastic on having her becoming a member. 'Well that relives me of the pain of doing it myself' she thought. The boy jumped up and down in excitement snapping her back into reality. "So are you going to join!" She smiled at the boy. "I will" The boy dragged her through the doors into the guild hall where It was just a normal day. everyone sitting around doing nothing because Natsu was out looking for Igneel like he always did. "Mater!Master! I have someone who wants to join!" "Oh now do you Natsu" "Yha! Yha I do!"

The Girls Pov

I'm Stephanie. Stephanie Justine. I am supposed to be dead right now. I was presumably dead in a fire 13 years ago in my home with my family. My Brother tried to save me but he wasn't that strong in magic yet and I 'died' in his arms. I was 1 then but I feel that he would believe me if I told him I was alive. I really never knew how I was going to tell him but hey. I'll know when the time comes. I'm about 5'5 and as it was mentioned earlier I have very long brown hair that curls towards the bottom. I have blue eyes like my brother, but, one of them is covered by an eyepatch due to an event in my past. That will be explained later. After the fire that destroyed my home the Magic Council came and investigated what the cause may have been. They found me among the rubble just hanging onto my last strand of life. They brought me back and healed me and as soon as I was told what happened I ran away. I ran and ran, miles and miles. But the day I found where my home had been laid only rubble. I sat there for hours cry when I herd a voice. I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned around to see two gigantic eyes in front of me. I was about to scream when a claw came and lightly placed itself upon my lips. "Shh..." The creature said softly. That creature was a dragon. Luna the Moon dragon. She brought me to her and her Brother Soul the Sun dragon. They tought me the ways of a Dragon slayer. Until I was 13 then they left me. I scoured Forie looking for my brother who was still alive also in Fairy Tail.

"You want to join Fairy Tail? Well that's nothing your in." I nodded as The bartender Stamped the mark on my right waist. "There now your an official member!" I smiled at the achievement that I gained in the last day. When I was just about to go out of the doors to go look for a place to stay I felt a hand on the back of my shirt pull me back into the guild and spin me around to face a man about my age with crazy blonde hair a scar over his eye and some weird headphones. "What's you'r name Princess." I glared at him and scoffed "And why should I tell you." "Because we're in the same Guild." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine the name's Stephanie Justine." As soon soon as he finished he gave me a drop dead smile then he let go of me and walked away causally. "That's Laxus. The master's grandson. And I am MiraJane Strasuss." "Stephanie Justine." she smiled and nodded. "Uhh. I know we just met but it's getting pretty late and I really need a place to stay so can I maybe crash at your place for awhile. Just till I find a place to settle down." "Sure why not."

* * *

**That was the First chapter everyone! I'm so proud of myself took me an hour to write it but I like it. Alot. Do you guys who write stories ever read your stories and wants to know what happens next but are to lazy to write it. Well thats me I do not own Fairy Tail or anyone except Stephanie. Will update before school starts I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyy back...Sorry had to change the first chapter if this is going to be a manly story. xD...Anyway back to the story!**

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in through the small window in Fairy Hills. "Good Morning Justine!" I groggily sat up to see a awake and excited MiraJane in my face. "5 more minutes please." "No way come on your coming to the guild today." All week Mira had forced me to the guild in her outfits and sitting around doing nothing. "Today you will answer my question. What kind of magic do you use." "Fine." I simply said "I use Lunar and Solar Dragon slayer magic. They also tought me the time and space magic. So yha..." She smiled "Thank you that wasn't so hard was it. Now go get dressed."I rolled my eyes then simply walked into the bathroom to see the stuff that she had laid out for me. A lace crop tank with black skinny jeans, a beanie, arrow rings, lightning bolt earrings, black and white converse, a rose gold necklace, and a bottle of mascara. "You expect me a 14 year old girl to wear this!" "I wear stuff like that every day so stop your yapping and come on!"

She dragged me out of her apartment in Fairy Hills and through the town to the guild. She pushed me through the doors and everyone starred at me as I was pushed in and onto the ground. "Get up." I sat criss cross on the ground "No." "What." "I said no. and no means no." "She grabbed my arm and yanked me up to her face."Do NOT deny me OR you WILL be kicked out of my room." I glared at her "Fine" She smiled a evilly sweet smile and walked off. I shighed and walked over to Levy "What cha readin Levs." She looked up at me then dug her nose back into her book. I swiped the book from her hands and looked at the title. Warriors. "Oh I loved this series. Luna showed me it." "Don't spoil it!" I rubbed my hand all over her hair. "Don't worry I won't." I sat back down at the bar and the Bartender came up to me. "What would u like Alex?" "Gimme a Virgin Pinta Coloda." She nodded and went right to making the mixed drink. I sighed and spun around a couple times in the chair and fell to the ground with a loud 'Thud'. Everyone came rushing up to me panicking. I just laughed. "I'm fine it's not like I'm dying or bleeding here." I felt a hand on mine and a large yank at was facing _Him_. I turned sheet white and red dusted my cheeks. "I-I Uh but uh Thanks?" He said nothing but pulled me towards the job request board. I looked over the board with a quick glance and saw a bold heading that caught my eye. '**_Help needed'_ **_Okay lets see what the job is.._ The job was to transport a child of a very rich family across Fiore without being abducted. _Seems easy enough. _I saw a arm grab it as I went for it at the top of the board. "Hey! _I'm_ taking _That _job." "Well I was getting it down for you just a simple friendly matter.

I looked at him in a weird way then shook it off. _Laxus is sooooo weird._ I thought in my head then giggled a little out loud causing everyone to turn to my direction. I quickly took the job from his hands and walked out of the guild. I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me from continuing down the path towards the train station. "We're doing this together." "And who said _You_ could come with me." "I did princess. Now come on," He interlocked our arms. "We have a child to protect."

"Do you and Laxy kissss." I felt my cheeks heat up to a billion shades of red. " Uh. I mean. Not really. No. I mean- ARGH!" A sly grin appeared on his face. "Not really, Eh. " "Laxus I didn't mean it like that and you know that." He casually stood up and walked over to where me and Lianna sat. "You think I'm dense enough to not know what you mean by that. Not .I mean. All show you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike me." Lianna squealed in my lap. I sat up straight my face crimson as hell. "P-prove it!" I stuttered out. He placed his hand on the back of my head an the other one right on the back wall next to my face and leaned forward. when he did he whispered in my ear, "You'll never regret this Alex." then out of no-where he smashed his lips on mine. Lianna squealed and jumped in my lap like some match markers dream came true. I had melted right away and next thing I knew he was giving me that stupid sly bad boy grin that made want to slap him across the face. My face was crimson red and I was backed up against the wall the arms crossing over my face and chest.

"YOU PERV!" Then their was a large smack herd. I looked at my hand witch was now red with the impact of his face. He was still grinning at his achievement of getting me to break down and whine. "I hate you! I never forgive you!"

* * *

**So that was chapter 2...I'll be updating everyone 1-2 weeks due to school. So keep reading my lovelies!**

**Outfit: ** cgi/set?id=131866531****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I know its been a long time, but right now I just finished my finals and need to take an EOC.. But that's not the point. The point is I'm back! And I'm going to update all of my stories! This will be done over the next week or two so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

As the train stopped, the three carefully walked down the steps. Everybody knew that you never messed with Fairy Tail, but mothers would walk up and ask if Lianna was their daughter. They just shook their head and said "Goddaughter, she's our goddaughter." And walk on like nothing happened. That is until Lianna decided that she was hungry.

They carefully walked around town, looking for anything suspicious. But they found a nice looking little café and settled down. It wasn't until they stepped inside for when they saw how hungry they were. Once they all ate and paid, they were walking down a little paved street when someone came and hit Alex over the back of her head...

She fell down to the ground toppling onto Lianna, She immediately used her time and space magic form around her into a shield. She sat up pulling a sobbing Lianna into her arms slightly cooing her, that everything was going to be okay.

When that wasn't working as it should have been she began singing a song she learned from her travels,

_Come and see the cherry blossoms, How their beauty seems to fill the air_

_Floating here and floating there, Cherry petals falling everywhere_

_Spring has come and days are fair, Won't you come along with me?_

_Come and see the cherry bloom..._

_Sakura, Sakura, _

_Ya yo I no so ra wa_  
_ Mi wa ta su ka gi ri_  
_ Ka su mi ka ku mo ka_  
_ Ni o I zo i-zu-ru_  
_ I-za-ya_  
_ I-za-ya_  
_ Mi—ni—_  
_Yu-ka-n_

_Come and see the cherry blossoms, How their beauty seems to fill the air_

_Floating here and floating there, Cherry petals falling everywhere_

_Spring has come and day are fair, Won't you come along with me?_

_Come and see the cherry bloom..._

_Come and see the cherry bloom..._

When she finished singing she saw Lianna staring up at her, her eyes wide with amazement. While Alex couldn't hear anything but the tapping that meant it was only him. She brought down the force field and looked around, there was at least 10 muggers laying unconscious around a fuming Laxus.

"Come on Laxus, lets go get Lianna home," Alex said, her voice cutting through the eerie silence. He nodded and helped her off the ground with a sleeping Lianna in her arms.

They walked trough town until they reached the edge, "This is where we are supposed to meet them?" Alex asked looking up at Laxus. "Yha but it doesn't look like anyones here..."

"Your right," Came a voice from behind, the two turned around to see a man with a knife up to what seemed to be Lianna's mothers throat.

He then looked at Alex his eyes widening at the sight.

...

"Your supposed to be dead!"

* * *

**Okay a really really short chapter but I have a party I have to go to so I will be back sometime in the next week and I will see you later!**

*I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ALL RIGHTS TO THE OWNER*

(I forgot his name)


End file.
